


It's Not Gay If It's in a 3-Way

by aliziranCrimson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Domination, Edging, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Prostate Milking, Threesome, Trans Male Character, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliziranCrimson/pseuds/aliziranCrimson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray kicks Miles' ass at more than just Halo. Jon helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Gay If It's in a 3-Way

**Author's Note:**

> "To impress a chick, helicopter dick!" ~Lonely Island

It takes Miles all of fifteen minutes to get mad at Halo.

“Can you fucking stop being Jesus for ten goddamn seconds?” he asks, which only makes Ray laugh harder.

“Maybe you should _git gud_ ,” Ray says. Miles growls, taking an energy sword to the face. That's the last straw, and he throws the controller down, pouncing on Ray. Jon squeaks in displeasure as the two knock into him. He shoves them back, but between the two of them, they're much stronger than he is. Jon stands up, stomping upstairs away from them.

Miles has Ray pinned for about ten seconds before Ray flips them off the couch. Miles may be bigger, but Ray is much more agile. Miles hits the floor with a heavy thud, wind leaving him in a rush.

“Fucker!” he wheezes.

“Nah, but I can sit on your face if you want,” Ray says, leaning down to kiss Miles. The kiss quickly devolves into teeth and growls. The two alphas fight for dominance, but as in most things, Ray out maneuvers Miles.

Ray pins Miles’ hands above his head, grinding their hips together. Ray won't let Miles inside, but he _is_ an insufferable tease. It doesn't take long for Miles to fall apart, baring his throat for Ray.

“Good boy,” he praises, leaning down to leave lovebites down the column of flesh. Ray lets go of Miles’ wrists, looking down at him. Miles’ eyes are half closed and glazed over as he continues to grind against Ray's ass. He's just about to grab Ray's hips for leverage when Ray stands.

“Up,” he commands, and Miles scrambles to obey. Ray immediately pulls him into another kiss, forcing him to walk backwards until Miles’ back hit the wall and his hip knocks into the end table next to the tv. Something shatters, and Miles breaks the kiss to find out what.

Before he can get a look, Ray is grabbing his jaw, forcing him to look back into his eyes.

“Did I say you could look away from me?” Ray asks. Miles whimpers, shaking his head.

“Didn't hear you, mutt,” he says.

“No,” Miles answers, but receives a slap in response. Miles moans softly, alpha or not, he loves when Ray gets like this.

“No _what_?” Ray asks, glaring up at Miles.

“No, Alpha,” he says, panting softly. Ray scoffs, nails biting into Miles’ cheeks.

“Pathetic little whore,” he says. “I let you rut up against me, slap you around, and you're already about to pop a knot in your pants.”

Ray grabs Miles through his jeans for emphasis, feeling just how hard the other alpha is.

“Some alpha you are,” Ray says. His hands trail up Miles’ torso, gripping the collar of his flannel shirt and ripping it open. Buttons bounce across the floor, but Miles stops caring about his ruined shirt when Ray sinks his teeth into his pec.

“Oh fuck,” Miles groans out, but all that does is earn him another slap.

“Mutts don't talk unless spoken to,” Ray says. “Are you going to behave or am I going to have to get you a shock collar?”

Miles whimpers, “No, I'll be good, Alpha.”

Ray goes back to littering Miles’ chest with bites, yanking the shirt all the way off of him. His pants go next, leaving him standing naked in front of Ray, who is still fully clothed.

“Upstairs, on the bed. You touch yourself or Jon and your punishment is just going to be that much worse,” Ray says. Miles mumbles a “yes, Alpha,” then turns on his heel to head up the stairs.

“Oh, one more thing,” Ray says, loud enough that he knows Jon will be able to hear him. “Jon can touch _you_ all he wants, but you aren't to touch him, or cum.”

Miles whines but heads up the stairs. Once he's gone, Ray turns his attention to the shattered vase on the floor. He sighs, hoping Ryan won't notice it's absence. He gets the broom, but can't find the dustpan, so instead of cleaning the broken vase up, he merely nudges the pieces behind the tv stand.

There, good as new.

Ray heads upstairs, finding Miles kneeling obediently on the bed. Jon has his hand wrapped around Miles’ cock, jerking him with sure strokes. Miles has his eyes screwed shut, bottom lip between his teeth. Ray can tell he's on the verge of cumming already.

“I think that's enough, Jon,” Ray says. Jon immediately stops and pulls his hand away. Miles groans loudly, hips bucking against nothing for a moment.

Ray walks over to the bed, pulling Jon in for a kiss. It starts gentle, but it soon turns just as violent as the ones with Miles, the only difference being that Jon doesn't fight Ray for dominance.

“Such a good little omega, you know your place,” Ray says, running his fingers through Jon's hair. “Miles could stand to learn a thing or two from you.”

Jon beams with the praise, glad to have made his alpha happy.

“Strip,” Ray says to Jon, who is quick to obey. His shirt comes off, followed by his pants. When he kicks his pants off, the room fills with the smell of lavender and caramel.

“Already so eager,” Ray muses, “you want a knot so bad, don't you?”

Jon nods, groaning in pleasure.

“Yes, Alpha, please, _please_ let Miles knot me,” he begs. Ray doesn't answer, instead getting up on the bed and pulling Jon close. He begins giving him the same treatment as Miles, leaving a trail of biting kisses down Jon's body.

He pushes Jon down, straddling his waist. Ray's hands find Jon's nipples, rolling the buds harshly between his fingers. Jon cries out, but knows better than to protest at the treatment.

If he wants his reward, he's got to take a little abuse.

Not that he's _complaining_ , mind you.

“So well behaved, you moan so pretty for me,” Ray says. He's grinding into Jon's stomach, sitting up too high on his waist for Jon to get any pleasure out of it.

Miles whimpers, wanting desperately to touch one of them, but he wants to be good, because he knows if he can manage, Ray will blow his _mind_.

Ray rakes his nails down Jon's chest, leaving trails of red. His hands go to the hem of his shirt, pulling it off. Ray's breasts are small, dark nipples already hard. Miles’ hands itch to grope them, to press them together and rut between them. Ray's only let him do that _once_ , and it was _amazing_.

“I think this is the stillest Miles has ever been,” Ray muses, chuckling at the whine he lets out. “On your back, mutt.”

Miles obeys, flopping back against the covers almost comically. Ray gets off of Jon, unbuttoning his pants painfully, teasingly slow. He works them down his hips, chocolate and roses filling the room. Jon can see the trail of wetness shining in Ray's boxers.

“We're going to see just how _good_ Miles can be,” Ray says, grabbing one of Miles’ ankles and jerking him down the bed. His legs dangle off the bed and Ray pushes them apart. Ray teasingly brushes his hand over Miles’ aching cock.

“Jon, get down here on your knees,” Ray commands. Jon comes to kneel between Miles’ legs. Ray walks around the bed, fingers brushing over the muscles of his stomach.

“I'm going to sit on your face,” Ray tells Miles, “Jon's going to suck you off, edge you. If you can last until I cum, then I'll let you knot him. If you can't, I'm going to put a ring on you and let Jon use you as a fucktoy. Understand?”

Miles nods, and Ray digs his nails into Miles’ chest.

“Yes, Alpha,” Miles corrects himself.

“Well, at least you're learning,” Ray muses. He climbs onto the bed, one knee on either side of Miles’ face, his pussy just out of reach of Miles’ tongue. This close, Miles is overwhelmed by his scent, can smell just how aroused Ray is. It takes everything in Miles’ power to stop himself from leaning up to lick at Ray's slit. Ray lowers himself, sighing as Miles’ lips touch the ones between his legs.

“Get to work, Jon,” Ray says, subtly grinding into Miles’ face. Miles’ hands come up to grip Ray's hips, tongue snaking out to lap at his slit.

Jon leans forward, licking up Miles’ shaft. His lips seal around the head, wasting no time in working up a rhythm. Miles moans directly into Ray's cunt, vibrations making Ray shudder. Miles’ tongue traces around Ray's clit then trails back to his hole, lapping up the slick that spills out of him.

Miles’ hips squirm, a telltale sign that Miles is close. Jon pulls away, waiting for Miles to come back from the edge. When he finally goes back to work on his cock, Jon teases him with short, quick kitten licks. He fits his mouth sideways over the length, suckling softly.

Ray moans, rolling his hips against Miles’ tongue as he watches Jon work the cock in his mouth. Jon returns to his fast pace, sucking the length down into his throat with ease. Miles keens, hips lifting off of the bed.

Jon doesn't stop, but he does wrap his thumb and forefinger tightly around Miles’ cock.

“I said _edge_ him, Jon, you're supposed to _stop_ when he gets close,” Ray pants. Jon whimpers, pulling off of Miles’ cock.

“Sorry, Alpha,” he says, letting go of Miles’ cock completely.

“If you want your knot, it'd be in your best interest to follow directions,” Ray warns. “No one likes a greedy little _whore_.”

Jon nods, averting his eyes. His own cock throbs at the name. He takes a few shaking breaths, then runs his tongue over the head of Miles’ cock.

It's taking everything in Miles’ power to not pop his knot, wanting to save it for Jon's ass. Ray is openly humping his face now, bracing himself on Miles’ chest. His tongue flicks over Ray's clit, causing the boy above him to let out a shaky moan. Miles is so close to getting his reward, knows the way Ray grinds against him means he's getting close.

“So good, fuck your tongue feels so _good_ ,” Ray mumbles, praise tumbling off his lips like his moans. Miles sucks lightly against Ray's clit, Ray making a noise like he's been punched in the gut.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , so close,” Ray moans, hips bouncing softly.

Miles feels like he's wound impossibly tight, heat coiling in his stomach. No, no, he's so _close_ , redoubling his efforts to get Ray off.

But when Jon pulls away the next time, it's not quite quickly enough. Miles tenses up even more, then feels his cock throb weakly as he cums. Ray immediately pulls away from Miles, denying his own release. Miles whines, toes curling with the completely unsatisfying orgasm.

“Pathetic, weak little alpha,” Ray scolds. “Can't follow _simple instructions_ , cumming untouched like an eager little _slut_.”

Miles whimpers, cock still hard. Ray walks over to the closet, rummaging through their toy box to find a simple black cockring.

Ray moves back to where Miles is, smearing the cum on his stomach into his skin. Miles twitches in oversensitivity as Ray strokes his cock, making sure he's hard enough for the ring. He snaps it in place just below where Miles’ knot is starting to inflate. Miles squirms, panting.

“Get on the bed,” Ray says, turning his attention to Jon. He quickly scrambles up next to Miles. Ray gives Jon a surprisingly chaste kiss.

“You did so good, even if Miles couldn't control himself,” he says against Jon's lips. “Ready for your reward?”

Jon nods eagerly, “Yes, please, Alpha.”

“Present for me,” Ray says. Jon rolls over onto his stomach, raising up on his knees. He arches his back, giving Ray a clear view of his pink rim and the slick trailing down his thighs.

Ray runs his fingers up Jon's thighs, collecting slick to coat his fingers before pushing two in. Jon moans, easily taking his fingers. Ray doesn't tease, zeroing in on Jon's prostate. Jon's cock throbs, gripping the sheets tightly. Ray works another finger in, fucking Jon ruthlessly before pulling his fingers out with a wet noise. He immediately stuffs them into Miles’ mouth.

“Be useful for once and clean me up,” he says. Miles wraps his lips around the digits, tongue flitting between them. He moans at how sweet Jon tastes.

Ray pulls his fingers out of Miles’ mouth.

“You going to sit there or are you going to be a good fucktoy and fuck Jon senseless?” Ray asks Miles.

Miles moans at the mere thought of sinking into Jon's tight heat. He crawls up behind Jon, rubbing his cock between Jon's cheeks for a few strokes, getting himself good and wet with Jon's slick.

The head catches on Jon's rim, easily popping inside. Jon moans beautifully, finally getting the cock he's been craving, and Miles whimpers at the feeling.

“Yeah, like that,” Ray says, sitting back against the headboard to watch them. Miles is too lost in his own head to take things slow, hips immediately beginning to pound into Jon. He moans openly, slack jawed and head thrown back. Jon pants and moans into the sheets, face pressed against them as his eyes slip closed.

“Yes, _yes_ , fuck me, knot me, _please_ ,” he begs. Ray's fingers find his clit, rubbing over the nub as he watches. He's already so close from Miles eating him out, he has to edge himself, teasing his clit with light circles, wanting to draw it out as much as possible.

Miles’ knot grows bigger, teasing Jon's rim every time he thrusts in. Jon chants “knot me, knot me, knot me” over and over. It pops in, only to slip back out on the next stroke, not yet big enough to lock him inside. It doesn't take long for him to get there, though, and as soon as he goes to pull out only to get maybe an inch and a half out before being unable to move, Jon practically _screams_.

Miles’ thrusts turn short and quick, mostly just grinding himself into Jon's heat. Jon's eyes roll back in his head, Miles’ cock constantly pressing against his sweet spot.

“Bite him, claim your omega,” Ray commands breathlessly. Miles wraps both arms around Jon's waist, laying across his back. He noses into the nape of Jon's neck, then clamps down on the junction of his neck and shoulder.

Jon screams, cumming hard on Miles’ knot. Miles doesn't stop, whining desperately at the way Jon clenches around him. Ray has to take his hand off of his clit, nearly cumming himself.

Miles fucks Jon through his orgasm, panting harshly into his hair. Jon whines, too sensitive, but Miles is unable to pull out due his knot. Ray grins, this is _exactly_ what he wanted, the two of them so fucked out and desperate that they could barely come up with a coherent thought between them.

Ray scoots down until he's sitting in front of Jon with his legs spread. He pulls Jon's head back by his hair, Jon's glazed eyes opening to look up at Ray.

“Let's see if you're better with your mouth than Miles,” Ray says, pushing Jon's head down between his legs. Jon groans, tongue darting out to slide between his folds. Ray moans, knowing he's not going to last much longer.

Jon alternates between flicking his tongue over Ray’s clit and sucking it. Ray thrusts his hips, feeling the familiar itch building inside him.

“Yeah, like that, suck my cock,” he moans. Jon seals his mouth over the bud, sucking and pressing the flat of his tongue against it. Ray sucks in a breath between his teeth, fist tightening in Jon's hair as he rides his orgasm out against Jon's tongue. He doesn't let go until the aftershocks have completely subsided.

He glances down between Jon's legs, seeing his cock is leaking a steady stream of cum onto the bed as Miles’ short thrusts milk his prostate. Miles has his teeth sunk into the other side of Jon's neck. Ray takes pity on him, reaching under him to unsnap the ring.

Miles’ thrusts turn _savage_ , jerking Jon's hips back to meet his thrusts as he cums deep inside him. His eyes roll back, groaning loudly and briefly losing consciousness. When he comes back, he realizes he's collapsed on top of Jon, both of them shaking with the strength of their orgasms.

Ray is the first to move, gently tugging at Miles’ hips until his knot pops free. Jon's hole gapes for a moment, cum leaking out of him. Ray makes Miles lay back against the pillows, arranging Jon next to him. He then gets up on shaking legs, heading to their bathroom to get a warm cloth to clean the pair up.

By the time Ray is done cleaning them up and has tossed the rag aside, they're both almost out of their subspaces. Ray pets them both, whispering praises on how well they did, how proud of them he is. Jon smiles, snuggling closer to Miles.

“Wow,” is all Miles can say once he returns to his body.

“Yeah,” Jon agrees.

“And Ryan fucking _missed_ it,” Miles says, causing the other two to laugh.

“That just means we all get to gang up on him later and fuck him stupid,” Ray says, kissing Miles on the head. Miles lets out a happy, sleepy noise, eyes slipping closed.

“Hell yeah,” he says, beginning to drift off. “Love you two.”

“Love you too, Miles,” Jon says, “and you, Ray.”

“Love both of you dorks,” Ray says.

Just before Miles passes out, he thinks he should let Ray kick his ass at Halo more often.

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to Lonely Island and Justin Timberlake for making a song i cant get out of my fucking head
> 
> fun fact: Miles' first line is something my ex roommate used to scream at Smash Bros.
> 
> you can talk to me here or on my tumblr, alizirancrimson.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


End file.
